To Win Your Heart
by Ishida Minami
Summary: After regaining his true self, Ken is secretly in love with Miyako, but she can't forgive him for his previous deeds. How can he prove to her he's not what she thinks, and how can he rid himself of the guilt that won't stop lingering around him? **CHAPTER
1. Wanting Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon(sadly), however, I do own Yamato and Koushiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon(sadly), however, I do own Yamato and Koushiro! ::attacked::

A/N: My first attempt at writing a Kenyako. Though this coupling is my 4th favorite(straight pairing), I love the pairing, and decided that I should write about their mixed emotions, which take place after Ken is no longer the Kaizer.

To Win Your Heart

The beads of sweat surrounded his brow as he stood there, his hair blowing in the wind. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he was sure Wormmon could hear it loud and clear. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he proceeded onward. Where? He had no clue. His mind thirst for knowledge, his heart for truth.

"Ken-chan, we've been wondering aimlessly for the past hour. What's wrong?" Wormmon suddenly spoke. Ken shivered, then shook his head.

"My heart and mind are empty. After everything that happened...I don't even have hate in my heart. I'm nothing if I have nothing to contain within myself."

"That's not true, Ken-chan."

"Yes, it is, Wormmon! It is true! How can I be human if I don't have the emotions, the knowledge, the true being of a human if I don't have those qualities?!" Ken felt helpless. 

"But you're human to me. That's all that matters, right?" Wormmon's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Ken. Ken looked back at him, his eyes glittering with the tears that built up in them. He slowly nodded. "If you believe it, then I guess that I should be glad at least one person thinks so."

They fell silent, letting the wind whisper in their ears as they stood there, watching the sun set. Ken sighed. "It's still hopeless."

"Why do you think it's hopeless?"

"I'm not good enough...I'm not good enough for the one person I want to be good for."

"Ken-chan, I'm sure your parents will still love you, even if you were to declare you were going to rule the world and tied them up and let me use them as soccer balls."

"I'm talking about someone else! Not my family! And if you think they'll be used for your leisure, think again!"

Wormmon jumped at the harsh tone. "Sorry."

A loud sigh escaped Ken's lips. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Wormmon...I'm helplessly in love...pathetic for one my age, and especially pathetic to think I could actually win this girl's heart when she hates me so much."

"No girl hates you. Why do you think they still have those secret cameras in the bathroom...er, I mean..."

Ken shot him a death glare. "Shut. Up."

Silence followed once again, then, there was the loud chattering of voices not far from them. Before he could react, Daisuke and the group popped up in front of him. Ken froze as he stared at them, his mouth and eyes wide open, unsure if he should run away, or stand there like an idiot.

"Keeeeeen!!!!" Daisuke cried happily. Ken stood there as Daisuke ran over to him, flailing his arms around. "I'm so happy you're here! You've decided to join us after all!"

The other four stood back, unsure if they should join Daisuke and be happy. Iori and Miyako looked disgusted the most. Ken looked at them, and glanced at Miyako's eyes, only to receive a dirty look back. In shame, he looked back at the ground, turning red.

"We really need your help in repairing this place, y'know?" Daisuke continued to babble.

"We don't need his help," Miyako blurted suddenly. "He'll probably destroy the place while he's at it, like before."

Ken couldn't say anything. "It wasn't his fault!" Daisuke fired back in Ken's defense. "You and I know that just as well as everyone else!"

"That doesn't mean that isn't his real nature."

"Well, I guess it's your nature to judge people without giving them a second chance! I know Ken is different!"

"You keep at it like this and you'll be brainwashed for sure," Miyako muttered, walking off. "Instead of standing here and trying to befriend our enemy, I'm going home for dinner!"

"That's right! I forgot about the time!" Iori said, running after her.

Daisuke turned his direction to the silent Takeru and Hikari, his eyes pleading for help. "You agree with me, right?"

"I'd rather give it some time before I make a final decision," Takeru replied without hesitating or stuttering. Daisuke knew that he wasn't holding back on his true thoughts, and that Ken might actually have a second thought about Ken. Hikari nodded in agreement with Takeru.

"I'm grateful you want to be my friend and you stand up for me, but I think you should get home now before your family starts worrying," Ken suddeny spoke.

"What about your family? Won't they be worried?" Hikari asked.

"My family...does not know that I am even awake yet. But I think it would be best if you went on ahead of me. I wouldn't want your families to wait at my discretion."

All three hesitated somewhat before leaving, Daisuke being the last to look back and disappear behind a bush. "Miyako hates me...so much it hurts," Ken cried to Wormmon.

"Miyako-san doesn't hate you...she just doesn't know if you can be trusted."

"She does too hate me. Didn't you see the look she gave me!?"

"Uh...no."

Ken wiped his yes and stormed off. "Some friend and help you are! You can't make me feel any better!" 

Wormmon just stood there before reacting. "But everytime I try, you eat my head! It won't be able to regenerate if you keep it up!"

***

"You can't hate him forever."

"Yes, we can!" Iori and Miyako said at the same time, glaring at Daisuke.

"I would never give him a second chance!" Iori said coldly.

"That's right! You saw what he did! Why would we trust him? He could turn on us while our backs are turn and we're not expecting anything!" Miyako agreed.

Daisuke was furious, lost and confused of how to convince them that Ken was a different person. He was no longer the influence he was before, however, Iori and Miyako were terribly stubborn in accepting this fact.

"You should give him another chance...to prove that he's not who you think he is!" Daisuke pointed out. However, the look Iori and Miyako gave him made him feel helpless and know he could never change their opinion of Ken. "Well, don't come begging me to give you guys second chances for anything!"

They watched him walk off. "If he think I'll give that guy a second chance, he's outta his mind!" Iori snorted.

Miyako stood there quietly. Inside her heart, she knew Ken was different, but in her mind, she couldn't trust him. 

***

The next day in the Digiworld only made Ken feel queasy, not joyous or better. Looking at what he created made him sick. Sick to his stomach. He wanted to vomit until he couldn't anymore, but with an empty stomach, he had to bite his tongue and walk on.

"This isn't that bad," Wormmon cheerfully said, walking through the forest.

Ken scoffed. "That's what you think. You didn't do this. I did. I have a right to feel ashamed. No wonder Miyako hates me so much...I destroyed so much, and hurt so many. I deserve what I get."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ken-chan. I'm sure it's just a temporary side effect. She'll get over it and you can ask her out on a date."

"Ask who on a date?" a voice suddenly peeped.

Turning around quickly, Ken saw Veemon and Daisuke standing behind them. He jumped, startled. "H-How long have you been here?!"

"We just happened to hear Wormmon say something about you asking some girl on a date. Who's the girl?" Daisuke asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"N-No one. Don't worry about it," Ken mumbled, adverting his eyes to avoid Daisuke's. He shuffled his feet, then turned around and walked on. "It's nothing that important for you to worry about anyway."

"Is it Hikari? Cause if it is, you better think twice! You'd meet ends with both min and Taichi's fists!" Dai added a smack with his hands.

Ken looked at him with a sour face. "I know better than to mess with Takeru's girl. And you should, too."

"Takeru's?! Who said they claimed each other? Certainly not me!" 

"I think you should get over it. She already shows a lot of affection towards him. Get a hint." With that, Ken realized that what he was saying applied to him as well. I'm only telling him what I should be telling myself. Why can't I just get over Miyako? Why must I wallow in her anger, my pity and guilt and bow before her to accept me? She should accept me as I am...yet, I'm doing so much that isn't required to win her heart.

"Hey, you're spacing out now." Daisuke waved a hand in his face. Ken looked at him. "Sorry," he replied. 

"You're sorry about everything. Sometimes, I wonder if you'll get over the fact that we don't hate you and quit apologizing for yourself."

Ken stopped in his tracks, and Daisuke had to do his best to keep from running him over from behind. "It's obvious a couple individuals do still hate me. I don't blame them. I have to admit that you're so naive. I know you only mean for the best, though."

The silence left Ken knowing that Daisuke had nothing to say. Dai was speechless. Then he began to utter,"K-Ken, I don't hold grudges. I believe everyone deserves a second chance."

"All except me. If you were one of the creatures I tortured, would you give me a second chance?"

"If my heart says so, then yes. You don't own the Crest of Kindness for nothing. Ken, your heart is pure gold. But you're so vulnerable and it's not your fault."

"I know I'm vulnerable. It's because of my past...if I hadn't been so jealous of my brother, maybe things wouldn't be like this."

"And maybe you wouldn't have met us and had more friends. Cheer up, things happen for the best!" Daisuke smiled.

Ken only continued to frown. "Unless if it's in my case. I need time alone."

Daisuke only watched as Wormmon and Ken walked off. Veemon looked at him. "Daisuke, will Ken ever forgive himself?"

"If Iori and Miyako can ever forgive him...maybe. Until then, he can't because he holds their hate on his shoulders as a sign of guilt."

a/n: Eep! o-o I finally finished the first chapter! I think it's easy for me to put my place in Ken's shoes. Real easy, and it makes my task of writing his thoughts and feelings such a breeze. Probably cause I know what it's like to really, really like someone and not know if they feel the same...^^;; (currently, I'm in that position...) Anyways, please review! I hope you like it and more will eventually be posted! It does draw on the lines of the 02 series, so it should seem a little familiar. whee~!


	2. Unchangable Feelings

disclaimer: Yeah yeah, blar

disclaimer: Yeah yeah, blar. we all know I dun own Digimon.

a/n: Wow, I got a lot of reviews after putting the first chapter up! Do to the insistent demand of the next chapter, I immediately got to work on this. ^o^ Thanks for the inspiration! This chapter is for all those who reviewed when I released the first chapter!

**To Win Your Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Poromon continued to look at Miyako with intense eyes. Miyako became irritated at being stared at for the past hour, and if Poromon continued to look at her like that, she was sure that there would be two little holes in the back of her head.

"Stop staring!" she snapped. Poromon yipped and looked the other way. "I hate when people stare at me."

"But I'm not a people," Poromon declared, and only received the same glare that could freeze ice over again. Miyako sighed loudly and landed on her back on her bed, making Poromon bounce a few times. "You're so grouchy lately!"

"Oh, well, excuse me! It's my nature, duh." Miyako pulled the covers over her head. "Stop talking to me! I'm trying to think!" That was the truth. She had to think. About all the events that occured not long ago when Ken was the Kaizer. How he caused so much chaos, the destruction of so many that were innocent...her blood boiled at the thoughts, the memories of the ordeals, scarred forever in her heart and mind. Yet, only her heart had forgiven Ken. Her mind didn't. She was lost and confused. How could one forgive, yet the other not? How could she forgive Ken, yet feel so bitter to even be near him? 

***

Ken sat up in his bed, grasping the collar of his shirt as he gasped for air. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, then slid out of his shirt, which was soaking. Dropping it on the floor beside the bed, he slipped down and headed towards the computer. Touching the monitor with his fingers, he felt something wet slide down his cheeks. "Why...why me?"

He sank to his knees, crying silently, burying his face in his hands, the same question running through his mind, and the horrific memories coming in a mad rush. He suddenly stood up, grabbing the Digivice sitting by the keyboard and pointed it to the screen. "I can't take it anymore."

***

Ken continued to wander around the Digiworld, without a clue of why here was really there in the first place. When he opened the gate, he wanted to escape the real world, the nightmares that haunted him. But looking around, it seemed as if they had all became a reality. 

Out of nowhere, waves crashed upon his feet, and with a sudden jerk of his head, he looked down and started to shake. "Stop it...please, no more!" he pleaded, but the water continued to circle his feet, and slowly rise. He began to panic as he remembered this all too well. He was running, but getting nowhere. It was beginning to be a task to lift his feet from the water, as they grabbed his ankles and legs. 

"Stop it! I said stop! Why are you still doing this to me?! I don't wanna be the way I was anymore, so leave me alone!" Then he let out a piercing scream as he was drug under the water.

***

Hikari looked around, hearing the sudden scream, and ran in the direction from wence it came. "Hey! Who's there? Ken, is that you? Please answer me!"

She stopped, looking around. "Ken! Are you there? Where are you?" She looked down and gasped. "Oh no...not this again...Takeru, they're after me again! Please, help me!" she cried as the water surrounded her, pulling her. "Stop! Why do you still want me?"

Hikari screamed when she saw the hand shoot out from the water and grab her leg. She slipped in the water and fell, finding it was suddenly deep and she could no longer stand. She came up for air, and saw Ken struggling in the water beside her. "Ken!"

"Hikari, it's gonna get us...it's gonna get us both this time!" 

"Get us both...?"

"The darkness knows we're very feeble right now...I don't have any right to get away, but you do. Hurry, escape before it's too late!"

She paused. If he's so willing to save me, then it's obvious he's a different person...not that same cruel person he used to be. "No! We'll go together!"

"What?" he cried as she grabbed his arm and watched her start pulling him while swimming. "What are you doing? I told you to go! My life has no meaning now if I can't have friends!"

"You're fully capable of making friends, but you think that no one will accept you because of who you used to be. Think of now, not the past. I'll be your friend, and you can always count on me!"

Fully capable...? If that's true, then how come Miyako hates me so much? he thought to himself, his heart crushing at the thought of Miyako stomping on his dreams.

"Ken, something's pulling me! It won't let go of me!" Hikari wailed as she suddenly let Ken go to pry her leg free. He saw her gradually sink in the water, and he grabbed her arms and began to pull her up. "Stay afloat!" he shouted, and dove under water to help her. When he found her captivated leg, he shivered when he felt long, web like fingers tightly grasping.

Hikari began to shout for her, hoping to someone get help from at least one of the Digidestined. She suddenly felt her leg being released, and she waited for Ken to surface. "Ken...?" 

"Hikari!" 

She turned around to see Takeru stopping where the water and sand met, with Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori right behind. "Are you ok?" he shouted.

"I'm fine, but Ken...!" She felt the fingers tighten around her left calf and pull her under.

"Hikari!" Takeru ran into the water, pulling free from Daisuke's grasp. He swam, trying to find her. "Hikari!"

She grabbed Takeru's leg, to let him know she was there, but as she was continuing to be dragged deeper into the water, she ended up taking him with her.

"H-Hey!" Takeru shouted as he went under. Then he felt her let his leg go and he went back to the surface. "Great...how are we gonna get her?"

Miyako punched Daisuke on the shoulder. "What?!" he snarled and looked at her. She looked pissed. "Are you all so stupid?!"

"What do you mean by that?! Hikari's in trouble, and I'm going to get her!" Miyako grabbed his arm as he took off running to help Takeru. "NOW WHAT?!"

"Hikari mentioned Ken's name before she was dragged under, so doesn't that mean anything to you all?!"

"Good grief, Miyako, get over it! Quit treating Ken like he's some outcast!"

"He is an outcast! No one would ever be so cruel like him as to treat Digimon as his slaves and watch them kill each other like it's the first spectator sport in Rome!"

"I don't listen to your analogies, so shut up and help Hikari!"

Miyako did so, but was still seething at how everyone took the Ken situation so lightly. Ken is a dirty double crossing...scumbag! she thought angrily.

Hikari came back up, and they all grabbed her. She gasped and coughed, clinging tightly onto Takeru as they took her to dry land. Takeru rubbed her back as she continued coughing. "Ken...he's still out there."

"Ken...?" Takeru asked.

"I knew it! He's behind it all still! I knew we couldn't trust him!" Miyako blurted, jumping to her feet angrily. "None of you would listen to me! Now who's right?!"

"You're wrong!" Hikari looked at Miyako. "He tried to save me! Why do you hate him so much?!"

"He tried to save you...?"

"Yes! You don't believe me? We have to go back out there and save him!"

"No one has the access to go under water as well as Iori," Daisuke said, looking over at the little kid who remained silent.

"You think I'd go in there to save someone who was ever so cruel?" Iori replied. Takeru looked harshly at him. "Look, he tried saving Hikari, and it's only right to repay someone. You can't keep hating him forever."

"Yes, we can! He'll never change! This may be another one of his sick-minded plots!" Miyako shouted.

Hikari stood up and faced her. "Just because you hate him, doesn't mean we can't help him! I don't care if you aren't with me! I'm going to repay him for his kind deed!"

Miyako watched angrily as Hikari and the others, even Iori, ran to help Ken. "No one ever listens to me!" she muttered angrily.

Just as they were about to dive in to find Ken, he was thrown out of the water and landed beside Miyako with a loud thud. Miyako stared wide-eyed at him as he gagged and spit up water. "K-Ken!" she squeaked as she backed up a couple of steps.

She watched as the others surrounded him, asking if he was ok and thanking him for trying to save Hikari. She was frozen as she watched them all continue to help him and watched them help him up. Ken looked at her and her heart flipped.

"Even now, do you still hate me?" he asked.

She tried to find her tongue to speak. She wanted to answer no, because she knew that he was different, but she was hit with a flash of memories that she tried to erase, and her brows furrowed and her lips turned into a frown. "Of course! I could never forgive you for your sins!"

His eyes expressed pure sorrow, as he looked at her. "Oh...I see. Then I guess not everyone can forgive someone."

Miyako stood there, watching him slowly walk away with the others, the pained look still on his face to hear Miyako admit she still hated him. As they disappeared, she fell to her knees and cried. "Why did I tell him that I hated him?! Why can't I just forgive him and go on like the others? Why am I always hurting people?" She continued to sit there and cry, wondering why she was the way she was.

A/N: Urg...that has to be an incredibly BORING chapter...I can't believe I actually wrote the whole thing. -.- To all ones I'm dedicating this chapter to, please forgive me. I will write a better chapter next time! I think it was due to the boring parts at the beginning...action is always my thing, and the beginning is just...stuff. Yeah. ^^;


	3. Burning Bridges

Disclaimer: ::coughreadthefirsttwochapterscough::

Disclaimer: ::coughreadthefirsttwochapterscough::

A/N: Aww....thanks for telling me the second chapter wasn't boring! I was a little nervous about posting it at first...but didn't feel like rewriting it, and it had a lot of Miyako's confusion being shown. Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I've lost slight interest in Kenyako/Miyaken. I still love this pairing, but I'm going yaoi now...like Kenkeru/Taken. ^^;; But I will continue this! Don't worry, I'll try to not insert so much Kenkeru/Taken bits...and yeah, stuff.

**To Win Your Heart**

**Chapter 3**

"I told you she hated me, Wormmon. She said it to my face without hesitating," Ken mumbled as he lay in bed, shivering and pulling the covers tighter around his body. Her cold expression was still embranded in his mind.

"But she was probably so shaken up by what had just happened that she probably didn't really know what to say but agree," Wormmon said, trying to comfort him.

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Face it, I don't feel any better. In fact, I'm going back to sleep now and dream of how I'd wish I was accepted and people would quit hiding the truth from me." He rolled over, his back towards Wormmon, and he let out a loud sigh and pulled the covers closer to his face. 

"But I'm your friend, and I don't want to hurt your feelings Ken. But if you wish to be alone now, I'll leave you be. Good night."

Ken listened to him curl up at the foot of the bed, and he felt terrible for making Wormmon seem inferior, but he didn't say a word and closed his eyes, hoping to shut out what had just happened in the Digiworld.

***

"That was incredibly rude, Miyako," Hikari said as she looked at her, displeased.

Miyako looked at her, sneering. "He deserved it! What if that whole thing was just a set up to get you to go, so that we all arrived and he could finish us all off?!"

"If that was true, why did he save me?! Why didn't he attack when we were all together?"

"I-I don't know! It just seems that way..."

"How? You have no real proof or evidence to accuse him. So just forget it and forgive him! Iori is slowly making his way, and you won't even budge."

"Look, I still think we need to be careful around him, because I just have this feeling that I can't trust him. I don't know how you could all be so naive!"

"We're not naive! Just very considerate of others! And we don't continue to judge them on their past when they change!"  
Miyako stamped her foot. "You're always so trustworthy, Hikari! And one day, it'll get you! Get you so bad that you'll wish you listened to me! Cause Ken is gonna cause a lot of trouble!"

"Oh, and look at you! You aren't helping us out one bit by keeping yourself busy on how to diss Ken! You'd rather tan on the beach and complain about Ken than coming to save me when I was drowning!"

This time, Miyako had no real comeback. It was true that she was standing at the side, not aiding in bringing Hikari ashore. "Well...that's because I can't swim well!"

"Sure, I bet. Look, I'm going to make you apologize to him if you won't do it yourself."

Miyako growled angrily. "I'll do it myself! I don't need slaves to do my work!" She stomped off to Ken's house. 

She looked at the sky, shading her eyes from the scorching sun, then looked at her watch. Almost noon. She quickly made her way to his apartment door, and froze. "H-How did I get here without a problem? Is this...is this fate? I seemed to just fly here and now, here I am, thinking if I should really do this or not. Well, here goes!" She raised a hand to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open. "Eh?"

Ken gasped as well. He gawked at her, unable to think of any other reason of why she would be there other than to chew him out. She noticed him shifting his feet around and she decided to speak. "Look here..."

"I don't have time for you," Ken suddenly blurted, and quickly shut the door behind him as he ran down the stairs.

"What?!" she screeched, following behind him. He walked incredibly fast, and she thought her legs would fall off if this kept up for awhile. "What do you mean you have no time for me!? Everyone always has time for me!"

"Then go home where your mom and dad have time for you."

"Are you calling me a baby?!"

"Did I say that?"

"You're jumping to conclusions!"

"That's your problem." He stopped so suddenly that Miyako had to keep herself from running smack into him. She regained her balance and glared at the back of his head. "I have no problems!"

"You're always jumping to conclusions without knowing all the details. You thought I was calling you a baby when I didn't even suggest that, or even hint it. I was just making a comment. If you can't keep your big mouth shut, don't say anything at all."

She began to feel her blood boil. "I DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!!!"

He turned his head slightly to her. "Is that so?"

"OF COURSE!!! I know me better than you!"

He swirled around, anger in his eyes. "If that's true, why do you hate me?! I apologized over and over and you still treat me like I'm the damn dirt under your feet!! What else do you want me to say?!"

Miyako was thrown off. She took a step back, looking blankly at the young boy, who was so angry that she feared he would suddenly go "Poof!" and turn into the Kaizer. "W-Wha..."

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm tired of being treated like I'm someone below you! I don't even know why I'm bothering with you now! It's all a waste of time and you'd never listen to me anyway!" He turned around and quickly walked off.

"I'm a waste of time!? If that's true, why'd you talk to me!? You're the waste of time!"

"Me? That's funny. And you came to me first. Such a hypocrit."

Angrily, she watched him as he disappeared around a corner. She shredded the note in her hands and growled. "I hate you! You stupid...stupid...grrr!! Die!"

***

"Good job, Miyako. Now he hates you," Takeru grumbled as he leaned back against the tree. Iori sat beside him, and Hikari on his other side, and Miyako sitting across from them.

"Hey, it wasn't entirely my fault! If Hikari hadn't sent me to go...!" Miyako glared angrily at her.

"Don't accuse me of your mistakes!" Hikari spat, leaning slightly forward to return the glare.

"Hey, this isn't the time to accuse who of what. Right now, we have to think of what we're going to do," Iori said quietly.

Takeru was the only one listening to him. "What to do?"

"Yeah. For one, we're still able to return to the Digital World. Do you think..."

"Something's wrong there. That's the only thing I can think of."

"But the thing is, is that Ken's not the Kaizer anymore. So...what now?"

"There's gotta be something else there then. It's up to us to find out, huh?"

"Yeah, but...how are we gonna get Miyako to comply to letting Ken help us?"

Takeru scratched his head. "Hey, Daisuke, got any ideas?" He peeked around the tree to look at the boy. He saw him reading a manga and quietly snickering to himself. "Are you listening?!"

Daisuke jumped slightly, dropping the manga and turning a slight red from embarrassment. "S-Sorry..."

"What are you reading?" Iori asked, hovering over Takeru's head to see the manga. Daisuke quickly snatched it from view and sniffed. "None of your business!"

"Stop reading your porno and get over here!" Takeru shouted. Daisuke kicked him. "It's NOT porno! It's my manga!"

"Well, stop doing whatever you're doing and come discuss a certain matter with us!"

"Why should I? Miyako and Hikari aren't."

"Why do you always have to argue with me?!"

Daisuke reluctantly moved to join in Takeru and Iori's convo. "So..what?"

"Ok, we have this theory...," Iori began when Takeru suddenly shrieked as Miyako crash landed on top of him with Hikari on top of her. 

"GRR!!!! I'll show you!" Miyako screamed, rolling off him, and Hikari screamed back. Daisuke watched the whole thing. "Uh...they're yuri? Is that it?"

"NO!!" Iori and Takeru shouted. "That's not our point we're making! The point is, is that something's wrong in the Digital World."

Takeru continued for Iori. "And there's gotta be someone or something causing havoc, which is why we can still go back. And Ken's not Kaizer anymore..."

"So that means....," Daisuke began, and Iori and Takeru nodded. "That Ken's influence is there still!"

"NO!" Iori hissed. "It means we need to check it out!"

"Ok, so why is this some big meeting? Why not just ask Ken to help us since he knows the place a lot better than us," Daisuke said.

"That's what we wanna do, but HOW is the question," Takeru replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

Iori sat straight up. "Miyako just burned a bridge between her and Ken."

"WHAT?! Miyako's a pyro freak?!" Daisuke squeaked.

"Do you have any common sense?!" Iori glared. "She got into an argument with Ken, and now we're gonna have a hard time trying to get Ken to help us! One, Miyako doesn't want him around, and two, Ken doesn't want her around either! Now what?"

"Let's split into groups?" Daisuke suggested. Takeru nodded as he thought of that as a good idea. "So that works. Let's go!" 

"Wait!" Takeru said as Daisuke jumped up. "We don't know what we could be facing, so it's best to have the older Digidestined on standby...just incase we need some backup."

"That's a good idea. Let's get Koushiro first," Iori said, standing up and brushing the seat of his pants. He looked at the two girls that were rolling in the grass fighting. "They should ban that."

***

Takeru and Daisuke waited for Ken to open the door, but were greeted by his mother instead. 

"Sorry to bother you, but is Ken home?" Takeru asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he went out to get something to drink. He said he wanted to get some fresh air," she replied. She was a kind woman.

"Ok, thank you," Daisuke said, bowing. "Do you know where he went?"

"Oh....I think so...I think he wrote the name of the place down somewhere." She allowed them in as she went to find the paper.

***

Ken looked at Takeru with disgust. "Absolutely NOT!"

"Come on! We know that you'll be a big help."

"I don't mind helping, but if Miyako's involved, I think not. I have better things to do than waste time with her," he grumbled, sipping his third shake.

"But Ken, we have a great idea that I thought of!" Daisuke pipped in. Ken's face sank as he looked at him. "Y-you...?"

"Of course!" Daisuke beamed. He was proud he actually thought of something that even Takeru approved of. "See, if we split into groups...."

"Are you planning on pairing me in the group with Miyako?" Ken interrupted.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Daisuke asked, irritated that his brillant idea was stopped mid-sentence.

"Because I don't want that either. If I'm gonna be paired up, it's gonna be with you and Takeru at least."

"But I can't leave Hikari alone!" Daisuke asked. "Iori can be with Miyako!"

"It'll be uneven!" Takeru glared at him. "How about you be with Miyako? You're supposed to be our dear 'leader'."

"So you're taking Hikari?!"

"Look, I need Iori around...."

"Why am I in the stupid group?! Quit taking all our smart people!" Daisuke wailed, snapping his goggles off his head.

"You got Miyako. So, I'm with Ken and Iori. There's stuff I need to take care of anyway...," Takeru said, glancing at Ken from the corner of his eyes. Ken didn't seem to notice as he happily sipped his shake.

"Uh...ok," Daisuke said, playing with his goggles. "Are you sure this is a good idea...? The grouping? I mean, Iori and Ken..."

"Look, it's better than MIYAKO and Ken. Just comply and we'll meet Iori to see if he could discuss matters with Koushiro."

Daisuke nodded and looked at Takeru. "Are you sure...you'll let me be with Hikari?"

Takeru looked at him in utter disgust. Daisuke realized that didn't sound right. "Uh...I mean, is it ok with you that Hikari's in the same group with me?"

"It's fine," Takeru mumbled, snatching the shake from Ken and drank the rest of it. Daisuke was sure Ken was gonna fall over dead.

A/N: Whew! Finished! I added a little bit of humor in there, cause I really don't like to keep everything so serious. ^^; So, hopefully I won't take so long in getting chapter 4 up there! Thanks for sticking with me! 


	4. Unwanted Dispute

Disclaimer: Urk

Disclaimer: Urk....Do I have to go through this again?

A/N: I'm trying to do as much as I can with this series right now. o-o With band camp and work, I'm gonna have a hard time doing anything. So, sorry if there are any delays, and thanks for staying with this series. I know chaptering can get...somewhat annoying cause you have so much to read, but I'm glad you're all enjoying it!

To Win Your Heart

Chapter 4

Ken looked over Takeru's shoulder to see Miyako throwing disgusted glances his direction. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at Koushiro, who was explaining everything. But his words seemed to not transfer in his mind as he stared blankly at whatever was before his eyes. Which made Koushiro stop mid-sentence as he realized that Ken's eyes happened to be glued to his legs.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked as Koushiro turned red, his mouth agape. Ken didn't have the slightest clue that Koushiro had stopped, and continued to stare. Koushiro's brows furrowed.

"Uh...Ken?"

Ken's head didn't move, so Takeru tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Ken looked at Takeru, looking like he was trying to put a puzzle together in his mind. "Hey, Ken, you ok?"

"Y-Yeah...," he muttered, looking at Koushiro who was quickly tucking his legs under him. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding my legs."

"Why?"

"Y-You were..eh, staring. It's not very comfortable to be stared at...," Koushiro said, a slight tone of embarrassment ringing in his voice.

"Hey, you don't say anything when Yamato..," Takeru began, until he felt Koushiro's fist on his head. "Gomen nasai."

"Now then...," Koushiro started, withdrawing his hand from Takeru and crossing it with his other. "You get what I'm saying?"

They all nodded in agreement, and Ken found it easier to just agree, though he had no idea what on earth Koushiro had just discussed.

***

"I can't believe they asked me to come here...," Ken mumbled to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Miyako glaring at him. She was glaring with such cold, intense eyes, he was sure he would have a thousand holes in his back.

I can't believe they asked him to come here! Miyako snarled in her mind. The thought of being near him disturbed her, but the thought of him working with them disgusted her to no end. She continued to glare her icy stare at Ken when he turned around. He quickly shot his gaze back to the front, and she snorted.

Takeru turned his head to look at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

She jumped slightly. "N-No! Why do you think that?"

"No reason at all, Miyako," he replied, stressing every syllable in her name. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"No one said I had to comply to this! I can be rude if I want, ok?!"

"Hey, no one asked you to say anything! No one made you leader!" Daisuke snapped, jumping in front of her.

"No one said you could be, either! You're only leader cause Yagami-kun gave you those goggles! We didn't decide on it as a group! I think we should right now!"

"Now is not the time to debate on this!" Iori interrupted, but was quickly shoved out of the argument by Miyako's hand. "Hey--!"

"Stay out of this, kid!" Miyako glared back at Daisuke. "Well?"

"And you're saying you could be a better leader?"

"Are you saying I couldn't be?" Miyako challenged, standing taller, hovering over the boy, pulling her shoulders back and up to bring some height to herself. Daisuke glared back, trying to match her height.

Hikari stepped between the two. "This isn't the time!"

"Stay out!" they both snapped, and she retreated. Takeru rolled his eyes and grabbed Ken and Iori's arms and dragged them off.

"Takeru...," Ken began until Takeru cut him off. 

"Hey, we're leaving, whether you comply to this or not," he said, looking back at the other three, and not waiting for a response, took off. 

Miyako and Daisuke didn't notice a thing, but Hikari began to tug at their arms. "Takeru just left with Iori and Ken! Aren't we gonna follow?"

Miyako's eyes grew wide and she looked at Hikari. "WHAT?! Follow KEN?! Never! Not all in my..."

Daisuke did the first thing that came to mind. He couldn't stop the hand that flew towards her face, and after he had hit her, he knew it was too late to try and stop anything. He just stared at her, unable to believe the action he just took. Miyako looked back with the same shock on her face. 

"Y-You jerk....," she whispered before she smacked him back. "I hate you! How could you stick up for him?!"

Daisuke glared at her. That action didn't shock him. Miyako smacking someone never did. "Oh really? Well, I guess you can just get over it! I don't care what you think! He's one of us! Which means he can't be all that bad."

Miyako didn't know what to say after that, which happened to be a first to Daisuke. She had no comeback. She looked at him, looking somewhat ashamed. But then, that look vanished as fast as it came, and she furrowed her brows. "Dammit, Daisuke, I will NEVER work with...with...someone as cruel as Ichijouji Ken! That jerk went around killing Digimon like it was sport! And you think that he's actually GOOD? You're insane!"

"Look, it's not entirely his fault!" Daisuke felt his hands roll into tight fists as he glared at Miyako. "Look at you! Constantly hurting other people's feelings without thinking for a second how you'll affect them!"

"Is it my fault I'm telling the TRUTH?!"

"If I told you what a bitch you're being, would you go cry your eyes out?" Daisuke realized what he just said, and bit his tongue as Hikari gasped loudly and Miyako's mouth hung open, her eyes wide in shock.

"W-What did you just call me...?" Miyako whispered hoarsely, her eyes starting to turn red as she held the tears back. Whether it was from hurt or anger, Daisuke knew that she was getting a taste of her own medicine, though he didn't feel so great about it.

"Y-You heard! Now you see how you hurt others!?" Daisuke stuttered, his last sentence replaying again and again in his mind as Miyako nearly ripped her hair out in anger.

"DIE!!! I hate you!!! You're so arrogant and stuck up and a brat who's spoiled rotten who's chasing after a girl that you know has no interest in you! You're stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she screeched, taking deep breaths after.

Daisuke stood there, scratching his head. "Like I've never heard that before...."

"You are! What idiot chases after the same girl that he knows doesn't have one bit of interest in him?!"

"Have you ever caught the hint that we think you're annoying?"

"I am NOT annoying! I'm speaking my mind! There's NOTHING wrong with doing that!"

"So you're saying it's ok to diss other people but when the tables are turned, it's not?"

"You guys...this isn't getting us anywhere...," Hikari butted in. "While we're here arguing, we're not accomplishing anything. You're both so stubborn, it's just like trying to break two stubborn fighting dogs apart."

"If she'd get it through her head that Ken's different...," Daisuke began, but Miyako shoved him from behind.

"People just don't change overnight, jackass!"

"Knock it off!" Hikari shouted, and they looked at her. Both looked pissed off, but Hikari could care less. "Speaking of speaking our minds...I think you two are really immature. This is a time where Ken needs support, someone to be there for him. He's going through a lot right now. His loss of Wormmon, his memories of losing his brother...the thought of not being ACCEPTED by those around him."

When Hikari stressed the word "accepted", she looked at Miyako, who guiltily looked down at the ground. "We give you what you need Miyako, and it wouldn't hurt if you could at least show Ken some bit of kindness...Iori's broken through his shell. He knows things are different. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because...I feel that way, because I listen to my instincts."

"It's not your instincts, just your stupid hormones kicking in and a time where you hate guys," Daisuke piped in angrily, and received a fist for a reply on the back of his head.

"No one asked you," Miyako growled, pulling her fist back and popping her knuckles. "When I feel like forgiving Ken, I will. Which will be...never. I don't forgive people like him."

"I don't know what else to say Miyako, other than you deserve...," Hikari began, and Daisuke finished. "Bitch slapped."

Miyako turned red. "You two disgust me! I can't stand you two! I don't wanna work with anyone! I'll go by myself!"

"That's so unreasonable!" Hikari said, but Daisuke grabbed her arm.

"If she wants to go alone, let her. Not like we want a party pooper anyway, whining about everything and why Ken's helping us." Hikari looked at Daisuke and he turned around.

Miyako became a raging inferno. "OH YEAH!? I can take care of myself just fine! With you two, Daisuke would be too busy hanging all over Hikari and her trying to ignore you that you'd BOTH forget me! So there! I don't care!"

Hikari watched as Miyako stormed off. Daisuke didn't turn around. Instead, he grabbed her arm fiercely and said,"Let's go. Knowing her, she'll be fine."

As he dragged her away, Hikari looked back. Miyako...why do you have to disagree? Why can't we stay as a team?


End file.
